The Clique: Senior Year
by Half A Heart Without You
Summary: Things are about to get crazy because the PC and BB are finally seniors in high school! Surprises and drama lurk around every corner as the Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys take on their final year of high school together.
1. Overveiw

**Massie Block: **Is so ready to rule OCD High School as a senior this year. Her parents finally agreed to let her live with Kuh-laire and her family for the year so she could finish high school with her old friends, while they stayed in England. She has big plans for OCDHS, but that could all change if she's not careful.

**Alicia Rivera: **Is in for a big surprise when she's hosting the Friday sleepover, and Claire shows up with an unannounced guest. Will she manage to stay the alpha for senior year, or will Massie take over again? And what will happen when Alicia's cousin, Nina, decides to show up again?

**Dylan Marvil: **Has managed to lose weight in a healthy way instead of a fad diet or starving herself. She's joined a gym, and has found motivation outside of those cute size 2 shorts she saw in Juicy the other day. Her trainer is none other than Derrick Harrington. He's about ten times hotter than he was four years ago, and it's like Queen Elsa said, 'the past is in the past', right?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is tired of all of the drama at OCDHS. She's sick of the freshman having "relationship problems". They're fourteen for crying out loud! Sure, they had those awkward middle school relationships, but that's over now. Is she so fed up with all the bullshit that she's willing to abuse the special powers given to her, not only by the teachers, but her senior powers too?

**Claire Lyons: **Is not the same blonde girl wearing overalls that she was almost five years ago when she stood in the driveway of Massie Block's mansion for the first time. She's grown up a lot, and has shown everyone that she has what it takes to stand up to your friends, even if it scares you shitless. She is now one of the most admired people at OCDHS for that.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! After a lot of thought, I've decided to seriously rewrite this story because after reading it as a whole story, it didn't really make sense so I'm changing a good part of it, and hopefully it will be better. Love you all lots!**

**~Alicia**


	2. Chapter 1

FLIGHT 3940

SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC OCEAN

Friday, August 2nd, 2014

7:22 PM

Massie Block was sitting in the most comfortable seat ever. It was light like a cloud, and was spaced out from the other people on the plane, so she didn't have to interact with anyone but the people catering to her every wish.

"Another fruit water, Miss Block?" A kind faced flight attendant asked, smiling down at her. Massie ignored. The poor woman tried several times to get Massie's attention until the brunette finally noticed her. Popping out an earbud, she turned to face the woman.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't hear you over my music," she smirked, looking at the outfit on the skinny woman. Gross. She thought, looking at the woman's drab, gray, polyester skirt. The woman's smile wavered just a bit as she repeated her question again, pretending not to notice the seventeen year old sizing her up. Massie nodded and put her earbud back in.

A few minutes later the stewardess, whose name Massie learned was Cass, came back with a sparkling fruit water in a glass bottle.

"Miss Block, your drink," Cass said, setting the bottle in front of Massie. Massie took her earbuds out and thanked Cass.

"Attention! We will be landing at Westchester County Airport in about 30 minutes. Thank you for flying with New York Airlines." The pilot's voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"That'll be all. Thanks," Massie replied, waving Cass away and closing her eyes.

* * *

Claire and her parents waited in the waiting area of the airport, waiting in silence for Massie's flight number to be announced. After around twenty minutes, the announcement they had been waiting for finally came on.

"Flight number 3940 has just landed," A cold female voice announced.

Claire had made a rather impressive sign for Massie with her name in her new favorite color: emerald green, and a photograph of the whole PC when they went to visit Massie in England a month before. The blonde's art skills, which under Massie's rule had been stifled, were flourishing! She had enrolled in several art classes at the high school since Massie left, and had been improving ever since.

The family walked over to where Massie stood, checking her phone constantly, looking bored. Next to her was a cute boy, holding some of her bags.

"Over here, Mass!" Claire called, waving her sign around. The boy saw her first and said something to Massie, who looked over at Claire, shoved her purse at the boy, and ran over to Claire and gave her a hug.

"Kuh- laire! It's great to see you again!" She exclaimed, air kissing Claire on both cheeks. They laughed and walked over to the bag boy, arm-in-arm, and grabbed Massie's things. As soon as they had everything, Massie handed the boy a twenty, kissed him on the cheek, and left. Laughing, Claire walked after her.

"Great to see you again, Massie," Judy said, embracing Massie.

"Thanks Judy. You too," Massie replied, trying not to wrinkle her nose as the fabric on her shirt wrinkled slightly. Claire noticed this and laughed quietly.

"Let's go. We left Todd at home with his friend Nick, and they've probably destroyed the place," laughed Jay, jingling his car keys.

"Now Massie, we gave you the guest bedroom next to Claire's room, so you girls will be close. Also, we've moved into a new place, which is bigger than our old house so it might take some getting used to." Judy explained as they drove down the highway towards the Lyons' house.

"Oh really? Where is it?" Massie asked curiously.

"It's actually on your old street." Claire mumbled nervously, biting her lip. Little did Massie know that Claire's parents had both been promoted in their jobs and now Judy was the CEO of a real estate agency and Jay was the owner of a popular café by OCDHS and Briarwood High School, and were now rich. They had decided to buy the old Block estate, and revamp it. Claire was now very popular, even without the PC, and she could overthrow them if she wanted, but she didn't. She was more than happy with where she was. Besides, now there weren't awkward moments when they went shopping anymore as she and Kristen both had serious money again.

After ten minutes of semi- awkward small talk about England, the Lyons' new house, and Jay's corny jokes, they pulled up in front of the old Block estate. Massie looked outside and noticed two things: The place looked oddly familiar, and that Isaac was just leaving.

Massie and Claire were getting out of the car and heading up the driveway when Isaac jumped out of the car. "I'm so sorry Claire! I did not see you there. I'll help with those bags."

"Thanks Isaac," Claire replied, a smile on her face.

"Hey Isaac." Massie said, handing him one of her bags.

"Hello Massie. Good to see you again," he said diplomatically. "You've grown into a stunning young woman. Just like your mother," he said, smiling. "Give your parents my best, would you?"

"Sure," she said, wheeling her suitcase up the stairs.

After two trips, the girls and Isaac managed to get all of Massie's bags up the stairs.

"Bye Isaac. See you tomorrow," Claire said, waving as Isaac left for the night.

Massie sat cross legged on her bed, arms crossed, staring at Claire with her piercing amber eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly


End file.
